


【KKH】睡与梦(下)

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 十一前一更预祝搭嘎十月快乐OOC，超短，都是我编的





	【KKH】睡与梦(下)

—梦—

淅淅沥沥的雨水打落了树上已经发黄的叶片，泥土吸足了水份，却不是为了抽出新芽而饱满。吹过的风也带上雨的寒气，这就是森林即将进入秋天的信号。

小兔子还没有完苏醒，窗帘被突然拉开，秋日清晨的阳光如同耳边低声私语的问候般舒爽。他在床上打了个滚，被子滑落，白嫩的身体上零星布着淡紫色的瘀青，一具温度更高的身体从背后贴上来。

“宝贝，早安。”

他听到凶狠的肉食动物的声带微微震动，熟悉的荷尔蒙气息飘进鼻腔，暂时消退下去的燥热不安就这样再次翻涌起来。身体扭动着，抬起腰蹭向对方的下身。

“又想要了吗？”

“嗯…要…给我……”

小动物闭着惺忪睡眼，主动献上自己柔软的唇瓣，准确贴上对方的，身后的穴口又开始分泌出液体……

深深的吮吻，双手环住对方的脖颈再将他拉的更近一些…

这是让他们措手不及，但却极其甜蜜的一次发情期。

小兔子和森林里最帅的狼先生结婚了，居民们都知道。

小兔子经营着一家钓具用品店，秋季水温上凉下暖，湖水底层的鱼儿们都活跃起来。也是在这样一个明媚柔软的秋日午后，他遇到了狼先生。

森林外缘有很多狼，这位狼先生是常年霸占着森林选美大赛的榜首那位，小兔子也是他的粉丝之一。虽然房间里贴着的海报看起来很凶的样子，但狼先生不只有帅气的外表，还有一个有趣的灵魂。太喜欢了，哪怕是头顶的一根呆毛都会心动不已。也有过夜深人静，忍不住拿着狼先生的杂志，用其他东西安慰自己的时刻。可小小的玩具，又怎么能满足得了他啊。

小兔子读到过狼先生不喜欢鱼饵的事情，奇怪的是他本人却经常来店里咨询有关钓鱼的技巧。不过这又有什么呢，一来二去，他们也因此成为了朋友，这才是最重要的。

就是这样的狼先生，在相识的第二年，他生日的那天，带着一个蛋糕，和一朵玫瑰花，向他求爱。

他红着脸，别过头问狼先生，电视剧里不都是100朵的嘛…

狼先生笑着回答，我有一颗真心。

所以答案当然是，YES!!!!

狼先生知道小兔子的一切，除了有关发情期的事情，这也是他措手不及的原因。

傍晚的家里十分安静，只弥漫着一股浓浓的情欲味道。他推开卧室的门，看到大开的衣柜，和地面上，床上，自己的衣物堆成的小山。小兔子就在衣服的中间，蜷缩着身体窝成一个团子。他穿着自己昨晚换下的衬衣，怀里抱着一大摞快要抱不住的衣服，额头上脸上淌着亮晶晶的汗珠，耳朵洁白的长毛也被打湿。

小兔子看向他的眼神像充血一般发红，颤抖着身体爬到他脚边，紧紧抱住他的腿汲取气息。

“狼先生…发情期到了……”

他听到小兔子被哭腔染湿的声线，心疼和冲动像两股光速飞行的光，击中他的大脑。

“有我在…”

吻先是安抚性的，带着狼捕猎时不容置疑的坚决，将小兔子的不安一点点吻走。

感受到小动物的身体放松了些，不再那么紧绷之后，狼先生将他打横抱起，轻柔地放在床上那堆散乱的衣物里。两下脱掉自己的衣服，欺身压了上来。

吻变得霸道，变得不讲理，变得让人无法呼吸。小兔子喜欢被强势地占有，这样可以缓解发情期带来的不安。他搂着狼先生的脖子，手指插进他细软的发丝里，像抚摸店里来偷腥的流浪猫咪一样抚摸他，狼先生哼唧着打了一个痒颤。强大的动物在爱人面前表现出他的弱点，小兔子笑着伸出舌头与他交缠。

发情期的身体早就为交合做好了准备，狼先生轻易进入那个温暖湿润的地方，被紧紧包裹。小兔子的哭音不断拔高，抬起两条腿自己让长翘的性器进入更深。狼先生的腰被夹住，分身也被内壁吮吸着。他与生理抗争，强忍住释放的冲动，延缓近在眼前的高潮。

“再快一点…狼先生……”

“想再快一点吗？”

小动物舒服的嘤咛声让他大脑反应都比平常慢半拍，腰杆往前挺动，头部真切体会到推开内部软肉的阻力，被压制被包裹被纠缠。全身的精力都集中在性器上，不断往更深处开拓。

“叫声好听的…就给你…”

“*$&#；”*#*…”

“声音大一点…”

坏心眼的将分身的一半退出他体内，小幅度的抽插，小兔子艰难地做起身体，扶着他的肩膀在耳边说：“旦那…啊——”

身体被抬高，下一秒重重落下，狼先生用好像永远都不会停下来的力度撞击他的身体。难耐的哭声和娇糯的呻吟全部被撞成七零八散的碎片飘散在房间里，他的泪水一滴滴滚落在狼先生的背上。他几乎没有机会换气，喘息错乱，在大喘气的时候开始打哭嗝。

可狼先生没有像平常温柔的对待他那样收敛力度，贯穿反而越来越凶狠。身体和甬道像藤蔓植物一般紧紧攀附狼先生的一切。

好深…好用力…快要坏掉了……

意识停留在狼先生咬住他肩上的那颗痣，前端射不出液体了，身体内被灌进热乎乎的浊液…

会怀孕的吧，和狼先生的宝宝。

“要给狼先生生好多宝宝…”

小兔子被做到昏昏欲睡，不知道是不是在讲梦话。狼先生愣了一秒，随后一口咬住他肉肉的脸颊。他要小兔子再胖一点，再奶一点，给他生好多小宝宝。

“亲爱的…下午好……”

睁开眼睛，还是秋天的氛围，堂本刚一瞬间分不清现实与梦境。

温暖的被窝早就不见了，堂本光一整个身体都压着他，怪不得他会觉得半天都醒不过来。欲望被光一把握着，手掌和液体发出黏腻的声音。

“变…变态……”

怎么能趁他睡的正香的时候…

“吱呦射了好多呢…”

堂本光一像是在夸他一般，满满的都是骄傲。手掌移向身后，虽然梦里他们做得很凶，但现实是穴口还紧闭着。

“梦到什么了？”

一根手指轻柔地按摩探入，他配合的挺起腰来。

“梦到…小兔子被狼先生吃掉了……”堂本刚伸出双腿缠上他的腰，浓密的腿毛在腰侧的皮肤上蹭啊蹭。“还要给他生宝宝呢…”

堂本光一笑着把那本童话集塞进了堂本刚的枕头下方。

“我可以…”

有谁不可以呢？

傍晚的霞光泛起粉色，但远不及堂本刚白皙胴体上的绯红摄人心魂。

夜幕降临后，他们还有很长的时间…

END.


End file.
